


Helping You Out

by planetundersiege



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Accident, Basically me being trans and wanting to write trans fiction, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), FTM, FTM Percy, Gen, Help, Kind Clarisse, Oneshot, PJO, Sparring, Support, Trans Clarisse, Trans Girl, Transitioning, binding, kind, percy jackson - Freeform, trans boy, trans percy, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: While sparring, Clarisse accidentally destroys Percy’s binder.





	Helping You Out

Percy jumped backwards and quickly tried to slash with riptide, his adrenaline made him super focused, all he could think I about was Clarisse, his current sparring partner. He currently had a small cut on his elbow, but that’s nothing some ambrosia couldn’t fix, it was just some sparring after all, fun and practicing.

He dodged most attacks, and everything seemed fine until…

Rip.

The sound of torn clothes filled the air, his orange tshirt torn, but worse, so was his binder.

Damn, his binder was torn.

Percy dropped Riptide, heard the soft sound as the metal hit the tall grass, before he himself fell on his knees, one hand automatically trying to cover himself up, even if no nipple was visible. He always got uncomfortable when it came to his chest, it was the worst thing that ever had happened to him, along with his squeaky voice that finally had deepened thanks to testosterone treatment. And, most people here didn’t know, and here he was, it was clear as day that he had boobs.

And it was Clarisse of all people.

He expected laughs, taunts, and rumors to grow. He thought Clarisse would be mean, but… she was quite?

“Jackson are you okay? Is that a binder”.

Percy heard her concern and surprise on her voice, he didn’t know which was weirder. That, or the fact that Clarisse actually knew what a binder was. But well, he couldn’t denial it, not now, so he nodded, not letting out a sound.

“Okay, your shirt is all torn, and the binder too thanks to me, I’m so damn sorry dude”, she began before slowly taking off her own Camp Half-blood shirt, the only thing covering her was a sports bra. “Here take my shirt when you go to the tent, it’s a few sizes bigger than yours so no one should notice. I’ll get you a new binder ok? I’ll pray to Apollo in a few minutes until he comes”.

“Okay?”, Percy began, this just got stranger and stranger. “Why are you… so kind to me? And what does Apollo have to do with it?”.

Laugh.

“Don’t you know anything Jackson? Apollo is the god of healing, he could get you a binder in no time, one that never hurts your ribs no matter how long it’s on”.

A binder that never would hurt his chest?

It sounded amazing.

“Thanks Clarisse, I guess. But how do you know all of this? You’re so kind?”.

“Don’t think I like you or anything, you’re really annoying, but seeing you like this, Apollo has helped me a bit so I thought you would like it too. After all, we trans people have to stick together”.

“You’re..?”.

“Yes I am, but don’t go spreading it around”.


End file.
